Of Warlords and Silk Slippers
by Boogum
Summary: Zuko hated his life. He had been banished, burned by his own father, and now he was trapped being the 'little pet' to a man-hating warlord. Each day was torture - at least, until the waterbender appeared. /A loose interpretation of Cinderella/


Allison was feeling sick. Silly Zutara is the best medicine in my books, so here is my offering. It was supposed to be a Zutara version of Cinderella, but it sort of morphed into something else entirely. In any case, enjoy and feel better, Allison … even though I ended up finishing this when you were no longer sick, lol. I suck.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Warlords and Silk Slippers<strong>

Zuko hated his life. It wasn't enough that he had to be scarred and banished by his own father when he was thirteen, let alone forced to hunt a bald-headed idiot as his only means of redemption. No, he just had to somehow get himself caught in the claws of the most demented woman he had ever come across—and that was saying something, considering his sister.

Her name was Qing Chua. She was quite pretty, if psychopath females were your type. Her skin was extremely pale, her eyes almost black, and she painted her lips a dark, ruby red. Jewels glittered on her fingers and in her ink-black hair, so every time she walked it was like bells tinkling. Personally, Zuko thought she was a demon disguised as a female. That was the only explanation for her evil nature. Qing Chua was, after all, a warlord who had decided to keep him as her personal pet.

He'd stumbled into her territory by accident. Honestly, he couldn't even remember the details. One moment he was exhausted and looking for his uncle, the next something had hit him in the back of the head and the world had gone black. When he'd woken up, it had been to find his wrists and ankles chained, which were linked to a collar made of some special kind of rock that blocked his bending (or, at least, seriously hurt him if he tried to use his firebending to break free). Someone had also taken his clothes, leaving him wearing only a green loincloth. He still felt defiled just thinking about it.

Still, Zuko hadn't panicked much at first. He was a capable fighter without bending and figured it wouldn't take long to escape. Except Qing Chua liked to keep him on a leash (quite literally), so he was usually chained to her throne and surrounded by guards. She seemed to never let him out of her sight, and it turned out she was a highly skilled earthbender as well. In short, he didn't have much hope of beating her in his current condition. Hadn't stopped him from trying, though.

Qing Chua smiled down at him from her throne, as if she was aware of his thoughts. Zuko gritted his teeth and went back to scrubbing the tiles. The warlord seemed to find it amusing to make the prince of the Fire Nation clean her floors, feed her fruit, fan her when she was hot—even act as her footstool. It was painfully humiliating, and with each day that passed his resentment increased. If only she'd just choke on a seed and die …

"Do stop looking so grumpy, little pet," Qing Chua scolded, examining her nails. "You're ruining the mood."

Zuko's hands balled into fists. There were so many things he wanted to say, but instead he just glared at the floor and continued scrubbing. It made him feel a little better to imagine that the tile was Qing Chua's face. She had never liked to be ignored, however, and all too soon he felt a tug on the collar around his neck, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"Nothing to say?" she taunted.

Zuko inhaled a harsh breath. Fire bubbled inside him, wanting to break free, but even just the thought made the collar around his neck burn white hot, shocking him with pain. Her black eyes glittered. She curled the chain tighter around her wrist, dragging him closer until she had him on his knees at her feet.

"Silly little boy," she cooed, taking his chin in her hand and leaning towards him. "I am your master now. You had best learn to accept it. The sooner you do, the more fun we can have."

"I think I'll pass," he said dryly.

She laughed and leaned even closer so that their lips were a hairsbreadth apart. "You just refuse to be broken, don't you? But you'll get there in the end. I always wanted a prince for a pet, and you're such a cute little specimen."

Zuko's heart thudded against his ribs. Holy fireflakes! This woman was insane!

He swallowed. "I—"

Suddenly, the doors to the throne room opened. Qing Chua let go of his chin and stood to her full height, jade skirts swirling as she turned to face the doors. A frown marred her features as she stared at the guard.

"What is it?" she demanded.

The guard bowed, forehead almost touching his knees. "Mistress," he began in the high-pitched voice that was commonplace amongst eunuchs, "there is a young lady here who wishes to speak to you. She says she is friends with the Avatar."

Qing Chua tapped a finger to her lips. "The Avatar, hrm? Bring her in."

Zuko watched as the guard bobbed his head and then hurried out of the room. A few seconds later a girl clad in a blue tunic and leggings entered the throne room. Her hair was pulled back into a strange style that involved two loops that framed her face and a single plait that hung over her shoulder like a rope. Zuko stiffened in shock. He would recognise those hair loopy things anywhere.

Their eyes met, and it was as if a lightning bolt crackled through the room. Recognition, suspicion, embarrassment (at least on Zuko's part), and then plain confusion bounced between them in surges of emotion. Zuko couldn't remember her name right now, but he thought it was something like Cabana. No, that didn't seem right. Kanya? Kalana?

Qing Chua spared him further frustration by asking the girl who she was and why she had come. The waterbender stepped forward and lowered her head in a bow, shifting her attention to Qing Chua.

"My name is Katara," she said, casting another confused glance at Zuko. "I'm trying to—" She paused, apparently unable to hold her thoughts in any longer. "I'm sorry, but why do you have Prince Zuko chained up like that?"

Qing Chua made a dismissive gesture at the prince. "Oh, him? Zuko is my new pet." She laughed, and the sound was like tinkling bells. "He makes a good footstool. Plus, he's rather easy on the eye, wouldn't you agree?"

Zuko flushed. Even Katara looked a little pink as her gaze flickered over his scantily clad form. He had an irrational desire to cover his bared skin with his hands, but he resisted the urge.

Qing Chua examined him critically. "It's a shame he's got that dreadful scar, but I'm not complaining about his body. He's quite the addition to my collection."

Katara's blush deepened. She made a point not to look at Zuko. "Collection? You mean you have more, uh, pets?"

Qing Chua gave another tinkling laugh. "That isn't your concern, dear. Now what is it that you wish to ask me?"

The waterbender shifted on her feet. She must be nervous, and for good reason. Qing Chua was like a viper-lizard waiting in the grass; she was definitely not a woman to be trusted.

"I got separated from my friends," Katara explained. "I've been looking everywhere for them, but no one seems to know where they have gone. I was hoping you would be able to help me."

A gracious smile curved Qing Chua's lips. "But of course. Helping people is what I do."

Zuko snorted in derision … which he quickly turned into a cough. More like imprisoning people was what she did. He was a case in point.

Qing Chua's eyes narrowed at him, as if she knew what he was thinking, but her smile snapped back into place a second later. She flicked her wrist and made Zuko's chain curl itself around the golden throne. Then she walked over to Katara and placed her arm around the younger girl.

"Come, child," Qing Chua said, ushering her towards the door. "I'll send out a search party for your friends. In the mean time, why don't you go rest up? You look like you've been travelling for days, poor thing. You must be longing for a bath."

Katara's eyes lit up at the mention of a bath, even as her cheeks dusted with pink. "It has been a while since I've been able to wash properly," she confided.

Qing Chua made a sympathetic sound. "Well, you don't have to wait any longer. I'll get Suyin to prepare everything for you."

She guided Katara out of the room, but not before Katara threw one last glance over her shoulder at Zuko. Their eyes met for a second—the same flood of suspicion and confusion flickering in her blue irises—and then the doors slammed shut. Zuko was alone with the silent guards.

He sighed and looked down at his chains. He really had to get out of this place. Being stuck as Qing Chua's prisoner had been humiliating enough without the waterbender finding out about his predicament. No doubt she was laughing it up in that bath of hers, thinking he deserved what he got for all the misery he had caused her and her friends. It made him feel so annoyed … and pathetic. How could he call himself a prince, let alone a warrior, when he was chained up wearing a loincloth like some kinky boy toy?

"I need to get out of here," he muttered, clenching his hands into fists. "I really, really need to get out of here."

**oOo**

Hours had passed. Zuko still hadn't been able to come up with a new plan of escape, though his determination hadn't wavered. If his predicament had been horrid before, it was a nightmare now. Qing Chua seemed to have taken a liking to Katara and had invited her to a private dinner. Unfortunately, that meant Zuko also had to stand there in his loincloth, watching them eat, and pouring them both drinks. It was humiliating, and not just because he could feel Katara's gaze following his every move as if she were fascinated by the sight he presented. He'd directed his best death glare at her, but it hadn't had much effect. She just kept staring at him with those big blue eyes and, every now and then, the smallest hint of a smile.

His hands trembled in frustration as he poured some more rice wine into Qing Chua's cup. A drop sloshed over the side. Inhaling softly, he managed to fill the rest of the cup without spilling and then straightened to his full height. The warlord took one glance at her drink and then held her hand out palm down. Suddenly, a weight pressed down on his collar, dragging his face to her level by the pressure on his neck and holding his body immobilised by the rock chins around his wrists and ankles.

"Tut, tut," she admonished. "Looks like you spilt some."

Zuko's breathing harshened but he didn't say a word.

Qing Chua trailed a finger along his jaw. "What, no apology? Such poor manners for a prince."

His knuckles burned white. Out the corner of his eye, he could see Katara watching the whole scene. There was no smile on her lips now.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't touch me," Zuko gritted out between clenched teeth, trying to ignore the waterbender. Her presence just made it so much worse. "I might be your prisoner, but I'm not your—your—"

Ugh, he couldn't even get the word out.

Qing Chua's lips curved into a smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, little pet. Does it make you uncomfortable?"

His cheeks burned. Qing Chua simply laughed and then released her hold on him. Instantly, he straightened and stepped back, his face downcast and his cheeks stained a mortifying pink. Spirits, he hated that woman. And of course he just had to have an audience. The waterbender was still staring at him, a silent witness to all the mockery and discomfort he had to suffer.

Zuko clenched his hands tighter, digging crescent-shaped moons onto his palms. Qing Chua had started talking again but, thankfully, she had lost interest in tormenting him. For now. Instead, she wanted to know all about the Avatar. Katara answered the best she could. Zuko tried not to think about how much that bald-headed brat had ruined his life. Still, he'd take a hundred more Avatars than put up with Qing Chua and her skin-crawling touches and suggestive comments.

It was a relief when he was finally able to retreat to his sleeping area. Well, cubby-hole might be a better word. He couldn't stand upright, let alone lay stretched flat on the ground, and all he had to sleep on was a thin layer of straw. The walls were solid rock except for a small, barred slit that let in fresh air. Even the door was just a mass of rock controlled by earthbending. Still, it was the only space he had away from Qing Chua. That was worth any discomfort.

Zuko rubbed his wrists, easing the blood circulation where the rock chains normally dug into his skin. His chains were always removed at night, though the collar that blocked his bending remained. He'd tried pulling it off a few times, but the thing had shocked him with pain. He didn't know where Qing Chua had got such an object, but he knew it was packed with spirit magic.

A sigh escaped his lips. He curled up on the straw, trying to get as comfortable as possible. His eyes were just drifting shut when he heard an odd hissing sound. Instinct had him sitting bolt upright and crouching in a way where he could spring into attack at a second's notice. The room was dark—only a faint glow of silver slipped through the cracks in the grate. Still, he knew someone was close. That was when he heard the sound again.

"Pssst. Zuko."

Zuko frowned and stared at the small grate in the wall. "Waterbender?" He crawled closer and was just able to make out the shadowy outline of her face through the small slits. "It _is_ you."

"Shhh," she scolded. "Not so loud. There are guards around."

Zuko shifted so that he was sitting cross-legged. "What do you want? Come here to gloat?"

She shook her head. "I wanted to talk to you. I was hoping to get a chance earlier, but Qing Chua really doesn't let you out of her sight."

"Tell me about it," Zuko muttered.

Katara dug her fingers into the grate as she tried to get closer. Moonlight glowed around her, creating a silver halo. "Listen, I'm willing to get you out of here, but I'm going to need your help in return. Have you seen Aang or Sokka at all while you've been here?"

"Who?"

She made a huffy sound. "The Avatar and my brother. Honestly, you've been hunting us this long and you don't even know our names?"

Zuko shrugged. "Learning your names wasn't exactly my priority."

Another huff. "Whatever. The point is that they're missing. I was hoping you'd be able to give me a clue as to their whereabouts."

Zuko frowned. "The last time I saw the Avatar was in the North Pole."

Katara sighed. "Great. Then you don't have any idea either."

He shook his head. "What makes you think they're in Han-Shi, anyway? This place is just a warlord stronghold."

"We got separated on the road. This is the closest town for miles. I figured they must have come here, but maybe I was wrong."

"Maybe. Or Qing Chua could be keeping them somewhere."

Katara's eyes glinted in the moonlight. "Do you think it's possible?"

He rubbed his chin. "I don't know. I haven't seen them and I've been here for more than a week now, but I wouldn't put it past her. Qing Chua doesn't approve of males. She just sees them as playthings to be used and controlled."

"Of course!" Katara exclaimed. "That's why she surrounds herself with eunuchs and women."

"You noticed," Zuko observed, reluctantly impressed. Maybe she wasn't as dumb as he'd thought.

Katara made a humming sound in the back of her throat. "I'll have to keep looking. Qing Chua seems to like me well enough –that should give me an edge or at least the time to see if she has Aang or Sokka. Will you keep an eye out as well?"

"Not like I have a choice."

Much as he didn't want to admit it, she seemed to be his only hope of getting out of this place. It was something she must have realised when she decided to approach him. Damn it all. The more Zuko was stuck in this place, the more emasculated he felt. Now he had to rely on the waterbender; the same girl who had only been able to freeze her brother's feet instead of attacking when he had first met her. Actually, thinking of her lack of reliability did make him wonder …

He narrowed his eyes at the girl's shadowy outline. "You do have a plan for getting me out of here, right?"

"Of course," she said, though her tone didn't exactly inspire him with confidence.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Great."

"Okay, so it's a work in progress," she admitted. "But you should be grateful I'm even willing to help you after everything you did."

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered, waving his hand dismissively. "I'll apologise when you get me out of here."

Katara made a huffy noise. "You are so—"

Suddenly, she went silent. Zuko froze. He had heard the footsteps as well. In a heartbeat she was gone, leaving only the faint scent of jasmine lingering behind. He didn't know why the fragrance caught his attention so much. Maybe it was because jasmine was a scent that he didn't normally associate with her (honestly, he'd had enough close encounters with the waterbender to know she either smelt like dirt and sweat or some kind of mix of herbs). Suddenly, an image of her bathing in jasmine oil flittered through his mind, her long hair loose and clinging to her skin from the damp, and—

Zuko's cheeks warmed. He shook his head, as if the motion could banish the image from his mind. That had been … awkward.

He sighed and curled up on his side, resting his head on his arm. It was a long time before he fell asleep.

**oOo**

The next day passed painfully slow for Zuko. He kept hoping that he would hear from Katara (and that she would have a functioning plan to get him out), but Qing Chua kept him on a tight leash. He didn't even see the waterbender. Apparently, she had requested a tour of Han-Shi, which he assumed meant she was out looking for her friends. Zuko decided he had better try upholding his end of the bargain, even if he did prefer to stay silent while stuck with his 'Mistress'.

He glanced at Qing Chua, who was absently making a piece of jade twist itself into different shapes: a lotus flower, a key, a miniature turtle-duck. Zuko hated to admit it, but she was talented. Her ruby-coloured lips curved into a smile as she noticed him watching.

"You look surprised," she said in an amused voice. "Never seen decorative bending before?"

Zuko straightened. "Firebending picture shows are frequently used in festivals for entertainment." He averted his face. "But, no, I have not seen earthbending used like that."

She laughed. "No, I guess most of the earthbenders you have met just threw rocks at you."

"Something like that," he muttered.

She closed her hand into a fist. The turtle duck liquefied into a ball of rock. "Bending is always double-sided—dangerous and beautiful." Her fingers twisted again and the rock formed the shape of a dagger. The edge was sharp enough that he knew it would slice through flesh. "I've always found people to be that way as well. Humans are contradictions by nature: we seek to surround ourselves with others, but our instinct is to be selfish, hurt and abuse."

Zuko couldn't argue. His whole life he had felt like he had been warring with two sides of himself: the boy who wanted to do good, and the scarred young man who would do anything to go home.

Her black eyes centred on him. "Men are especially guilty of this cycle. All they do is take and take and take until there is nothing left to give." She curled her finger at him as if to beckon him closer, pulling him towards her with the movement. Zuko swallowed as she pressed the tip of the dagger to the soft spot underneath his chin. "That's why I like to balance the scales. In my land, women have the power."

Zuko remained very still, conscious of the blade digging into his skin. "I noticed."

She smiled and pulled the dagger away, shaping it back to smooth stone. "I know you hate me, but you'll thank me for this one day. You're still innocent now, but if left to follow your nature you'll become just like those other men: selfish and demanding and destroying everything you touch. It's better to stop it now before the damage can be done."

He let out a small breath. It was official: Qing Chua was completely off her golden rocker. A horrible suspicion was beginning to form in his mind. Though the answer would probably not be to his liking, he knew he had to ask.

"What did you do with the other prisoners before me?"

Qing Chua's mouth curved into a secretive smile. "Why, I just made them useful. Men are such animals; it only seemed fitting I tame them like one."

All the colour drained from Zuko's face. All those eunuchs …

She laughed and patted him on the cheek. "Don't worry, you're special. I have many plans for you, Prince Zuko."

Somehow, that didn't comfort him at all. Zuko found himself trying to back away from her, even though her bending held him in place. Fortunately, a guard chose that moment to enter through the doors and announce that Katara had returned with the search party. There had been no sight of the Avatar.

Qing Chua sighed. "Such a shame. I would have loved to add the Avatar to my collection."

Zuko frowned. Wait, so the Avatar and that Water Tribe boy really weren't being held captive in Han-Shi? Now he was in a dilemma. Would Katara still help him escape now that their bargain was moot?

Suddenly, he wasn't looking forward to their next rendezvous so much.

**oOo**

"Psst."

Zuko sighed, not bothering to move from where he lay curled up on the ground. "What do you want?"

Katara made one of her usual huffy sounds. "Is that any way to talk to the person who's going to get you out of here?"

"Whatever," he muttered. "The Avatar and your brother aren't here. I found out earlier."

"So?"

"So there's no need to uphold your end of the bargain," he responded bitterly. "I can't help you. You'll just be wasting time if you stay here."

Katara was silent for a moment. "Is that what you think of me?"

A crease formed on Zuko's brow. He sat up and stared at the grate where he could just make out the shadowy outline of her face through the bars. "What?"

She exhaled loudly and moved closer, curling her fingers around the metal. "Zuko, you might have done some horrible things to me and my friends, but I'm not going to just leave you here. I _am_ going to get you out."

He didn't know why her answer made him frustrated—hell, he should be happy—but experience had taught him not to trust things that seemed too good to be true. Katara had no reason to want to help him now that he was of no use to her; if it was Azula in her position, she would have already left by now.

"I don't understand," Zuko said slowly. "Why would you do this for me? You must realise that the longer you stay here, the harder it will be for you to find your friends."

"I saw the way Qing Chua treats you," Katara said grimly. "She's a horrible woman. No one deserves to be left in her clutches. Not even you."

Zuko rubbed the base of his neck. "Thanks … I guess."

"Anyway, I think I have a plan to get you out of here," Katara continued.

He sat up straighter. "Oh?"

She nodded. "See, there's this celebration happening in Han-Shi tonight …"

The next thing Zuko knew, he was wearing a gold and green dress with silk slippers. An itchy black wig had been placed on his head and his face was covered in white paint. Katara had painted rosebud lips on him, traced his eyes with kohl, and handed him an ivory fan. Zuko still didn't know what was worse: the fact he was dressed up as a woman or that Katara was there to see him in his humiliation.

Her plan hadn't been terrible. She had told him to act like he was sick so that the guard who stood outside his cell would be forced to open it with earthbending. Katara, who would be standing in wait, would then knock the guard out and would dress Zuko up in the 'disguise' she had brought him. Both of them would then escape, using the street celebrations as a cover.

"No one will recognise you with that many people around," Katara had assured him. "Especially since they'll be expecting you to look like a male."

Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to argue with her logic. So Zukorella he had become, all ready to go to the festival. He was still wearing the stone collar (neither of them had been able to remove it), but at least he was chain free.

"I don't know how you walk in these things," he muttered, trying not to trip over the hem of his heavy skirts. "Dresses are horrible."

Katara laughed. "I wouldn't know. We don't wear that stuff in the South Pole."

He gave her a side-long glance. No, he supposed she didn't. She was always wearing some kind of leggings and a tunic dress with side-splits for easy movement. This brocaded monstrosity would never have been practical for people surrounded by snow and ice.

Katara suddenly grabbed him by the wrist. "Fan," she hissed.

Zuko raised the fan, keeping his head bowed. Three maids walked past, chatting happily about the festival and how glad they were that Qing Chua had let them go. They didn't spare the teens a glance. Still, it wasn't until the three were out of earshot that Zuko and Katara relaxed.

"Let's hurry and get out of here," Katara whispered.

Zuko didn't argue. Fortunately, luck finally seemed to be on his side. They managed to escape Qing Chua's self-proclaimed palace without further mishap. It turned out that the disguise worked better than he had thought it would. No one seemed to blink twice at two young girls wanting to go to the festival; they were just one duo among many. Besides, none of Qing Chua's guards had reason to believe that Katara would want to help Zuko. There was no foundation for suspicion.

"I can't believe this is actually working," Zuko mumbled as they made their way through the streets.

He was half-expecting something to go wrong at any moment, but Katara was confident they would be fine. When he continued to be paranoid, she told him about the time her brother had organised a mass Pentapox epidemic to help the residents of Omashu escape from Fire Nation control.

"It's all about staying in character," she explained. "Right now, you're just a girl enjoying the Han-Shi festivities. No one will suspect you're actually a guy if you don't give them reason to."

Zuko frowned. "I guess."

Katara tucked her arm in his. "Hey, just relax. I'm right here with you."

He felt his cheeks heat. Her body was soft and warm against his, making certain parts of his anatomy react in a decidedly non-female way. Damn hormones. He'd spent way too long on a boat with only males for company.

Still, her words had the desired effect. He found himself calming down—even daring to believe that their plan would work. That was when he saw Qing Chua. Panic welled up in his chest, choking and constricting.

"No," he muttered, slowing to a halt.

Katara squeezed his arm. "Keep walking," she whispered.

Zuko bowed his head and let her lead him without argument. In his mind, he chanted and prayed to every spirit that Qing Chua would not notice him. That woman was a whole box of crazy and he didn't like to think what she would do to him if he got caught.

He didn't realise he was holding his breath until they made it past Qing Chua's line of vision. The disguise had worked! After that, it was a simple matter of navigating the crowds and keeping a low profile as thy left through the stronghold gates.

Zuko let out a deep breath as the lights of settlement became smaller and smaller. "I think we made it."

Katara smiled at him. "I think we did."

For a moment, he could only stare at her. The light of the moon seemed to glow all around her, making her shine like a star against a backdrop of inky black. She was beautiful. He wondered why he had never noticed before. Then again, she'd never smiled at him so warmly.

Zuko bowed to her formally. If ever there was a time to swallow his pride and treat her with the respect she deserved, this was it. "Thank you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. I will never forget the assistance you have given me."

She blushed and fidgeted with her braid. "Um, don't mention it. I just did what I wanted to do."

The smallest of smiles tugged at his lips. "I know."

He had come to realise that was what made Katara special. Qing Chua had said that humans were contradictions: the good always warring with the bad. Zuko didn't know what had happened to the warlord to make her so twisted, but he had seen evidence with his own eyes that people didn't have to be selfish. Katara was living proof. Not that he expressed any of these thoughts. Instead, he picked distastefully at his dress.

"Don't suppose you've got another change of clothes hidden somewhere?" he asked. "I'd rather not keep wearing this dress."

Katara snorted in amusement. "Afraid not." She nudged him in the ribs. "Don't worry, I think you make a very pretty girl."

He scowled. "Not helping."

She just chuckled. Zuko caught her gaze and, much as he tried to resist the infectious grin she flashed his way, he found his mouth quirking into a lop-sided smile. So he had been humiliated, hurt, and forced to dress up as a female. Life could have been worse. At the very least, he was glad to have Katara by his side. She had saved him in more ways than one by helping him to escape from Qing Chua. He would never forget her compassion and selflessness.


End file.
